Celestia
by sueKay-04
Summary: <html><head></head>DISCONTINUED</html>


Hi there,

This is my first ever Sonic fanfic, so I hope it's okay! I wrote this a couple of years ago, but I never had the guts to post it until now, lol!

Synopsis: Sonic is troubled, and is keeping secrets from his friends, but when a visitor from another time appears, will they be revealed?

* * *

><p>She'd managed it again...<p>

Astra could use Chaos Control no problem when she was jumping to the future. The future filled her with excitement and awe. The past however filled her with with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, and she only dared venture back there when she absolutely had to.

Her nerves had an affect on her Chaos Control, which is why she was now hurtling towards the ground at a pace that frightened even herself. If she'd jumped to the future the vortex would form just a metre from the ground, not high up in the atmosphere.

As the ground drew closer, she shifted position so that her large feet would take the brunt of the shock when she hit the ground – which would be any second.

_Well here goes..._

* * *

><p>"Sonic...Sonic!"<p>

The blue hedgehog tried to ignore Amy's inane chatter as the younger pink hedgehog tugged at his elbow.

"We're going to the beach...Wanna come along?"

Sonic continued to ignore her, feigning sleep. Amy was having none of that.

"SONIC!"

"Leave me alone Amy!" He whined, pulling a cushion over his face.

"But we're going to have a barbecue and then maybe go shopping and play volleyball and all sorts of stuff!"

"I don't like the beach Amy, I've told you that already!"

"Chicken!" Sniggered Shadow.

"Am not!" Sonic jumped to his feet.

"Are too!" Shadow smiled slyly. "Prove me wrong...go to the beach...show me you're not afraid of a little H20."

"Fine! I'll come along...No promises of going in the water though!" Sonic huffed, annoyed that Shadow had too easily ruffled his quills.

"You could wear water wings." Cream added unhelpfully, adding to Sonic's gloom.

The vision of Sonic wearing water wings made Shadow laugh and point at his blue counterpart.

"Yeah...that'd definitely help!" He sniggered, walking out of the door.

Sonic sighed, following his friends out of Amy's apartment and onto the street. The beach was only a mile away.

"Stupid beach." Sonic muttered under his breath.

As they walked along the street, Amy and Tails exchanged sad glances. Sonic's mood in the past few months had been unbearable.

Sonic had went off on one of his runs – and had vanished for ten days. His friends had been worried, but he'd come back home, safe and sound – or so they'd thought. He'd been rather subdued and uncharacteristically wandered. His friends would ask him a question and would get a blank, confused stare in return.

Something had happened during his time away that he wasn't sharing. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were hurt that he was holding something back from them (Shadow didn't really care), but they wanted to get him out of his terrible mood. So every day for the past several weeks they'd been dragging him out to various places, goading him to see if they could get a snippy response...Anything to stop him from napping and to try and get any sort of reaction from him.

As the street changed from suburban homes to downtown office blocks, Shadow stopped abruptly. The gang thought that this was just Shadow being Shadow. The Black hedgehog was still paranoid in busy places. All too soon however, they realised that he was listening to something intently. There was a faint, high-pitched noise piercing through the air.

"It's coming from the east," Shadow announced, turning to run up a hilly side-street.

The friends merely exchanged glances and followed shadow. As they made it halfway up the hill, they all saw a familiar blue light, and picked up speed.

"Is that a vortex?" Cream asked Tails as Sonic and Shadow zoomed on ahead.

"It sure looks like one."

As Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese caught up to Sonic and Shadow they joined the hedgehogs in watching a small object several miles away fall from the vortex, and towards the ground.

"I sure hope that isn't a person," remarked Amy.

There was a boom and a huge explosion as the 'Unidentified Falling Object' reached the ground.

Tails looked on, worried.

"I think we'd better -"

Sonic and Shadow sped off at top speed.

"- find out what's happened."

As usual, the friends were left with no option but to run after the two hedgehogs at top speed...


End file.
